The Gunhawk Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Fuller * Unnamed outlaws Other Characters: * Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Lay Down the Law | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = | Inker2_1 = | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Typeset | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = | StoryTitle3 = The Girl Who Hated the West! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Chic Stone | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In the town of White Boulder, some locals make fun of the elderly man named Saddlesoap, causing him to lose his temper. Gunhawk arrives and calms him down, and he is upset that they make fun of him for being a gentleman. He explains that he is waiting for the Kansas Express because his employer Bill Random from the Square R is expecting his niece, Kitty Random, to arrive on the coach. When she arrives, Saddlesoap becomes tongue tied and is incredible clumsy around her, earning her ire as she berates him for being a western savage with no eastern sensibilities. She refuses to accept Saddlesoap as an escort back to her uncles ranch. When she gets splashed by a passing wagon, Gunhawk tries to lift her up onto his horse. She is not impressed by this either and demands to be escorted by a gentleman. A man named Earl Sinclair presents himself and uses his charm to convince Kitty that he is a gentleman unaware that Sinclair is a shifty cardsharp. She accepts a ride to her fathers ranch with Earl, but soon finds that the cardsharp intends to hold her ransom instead. However, before Sinclair can abscond with the girl, Gunhawk tracks him down and guns down the gentlemanly rogue. Having been saved by Gunhawk helps convince Kitty that her preconceptions of westerners turned out to be wrong. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle4 = The Revenge of Cody Wilson! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bill Molno | Inker4_1 = | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = As Ye Sow, So Ye Shall Reap! | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Chic Stone | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = The Pasco clan were a family of religious zealots who lived in the mountains of Wyoming. By 1868 there were only four left: Judas Pasco, his wife and his two sons. Judas and his son Ishmael are out hunting in the mountains one day when they spot a ram which Judas believes is the fabled Ram of Babel. Judas is angered when his son uses two rounds to kill the ram, but the insane elder Pasco quickly changes his mood and they both return home with their kill. When they get their Judas' other son Simon informs them that his wife is ill. Believing that the ram was a bad omen he goes to see his wife who is dying of some illness. When his wife eventually dies, Judas buries his wife and believes that prophecy has dictated that they go out into the world and slaughter the philistines. When they reach the civilized world they begin a reign of terror tha makes them wanted outlaws. One day while fleeing from the law, Simon's horse wipes out forcing Jacob and Ishmael to flee without him. However, the Paco's use dynamite to blast open the prison wall where Simon is being kept prisoner and help him escape. While riding the range they come across the Gunhawk as he is gutting a deer that he just killed. Ishmael is sent to ask for some meat, while Red is willing to help, Judas and Simon try to attack him from behind. Gunhawk is fast on his feet, but is still knocked out. They tie up Gunhawk and leave a burning bundle of TNT and flee the area. When Red comes around, Gunhawk commands his horse Blaze to stomp out the wick on the explosives and then chew through his bonds. Gunhawk is determined to hunt down the Pascos and put them down like the mad dogs they are. After a few days travel, Gunhawk traces them back up to the mountain where the Pacos lived. By this time Simon has died. While Judas and Ishmael put his body to rest on a rock, Gunhawk gets the drop on them and guns them down. Gunhawk figures that this is a fitting place for them to die and rides off. As he leaves a white ram watches from a nearby peak. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * The Pasco Clan ** ** ** Other Characters: * Judas' wife Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}